


Shadow the Cuckhog: A Chatfic

by remmie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy and Metal are friends because I'm a Nerd, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Don't expect any actual story for this, Gen, How is Rouge the only Competent Adult, I am literally just fucking around and going along with it, Infinite is friends with Froggy, Knuckles is Dyslexic, Metal and Infinite are constantly fighting but they actually care deeply for the other, Metal and Infinite live in Cookie's apartment. Tails Doll is there too, Metal and Tails Doll are buddies, No one else has a theme, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Shadow is 15 physically and mentally, Silver is worried, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Freeform, Team Dark are all sodas, Team Dark live in an apartment together with five cats, chatfic, crackfic, even though he was frozen for 50 years doesn't mean he's suddenly 65 hnshfshfs, its hard to see behind how much they try to kill eachother though, please just enjoy this utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmie/pseuds/remmie
Summary: Join a select few sonic characters as I masterfully create utter crack for my own personal amusement!---Selection from the first chapter, to dip your toes into the madness:1914 Coca Cola: haha pussyDr. Pepper: Can’t handle a simple chat, Doctor Robotnik? Patheticcucked by a hedgehog: literally shut the FUCK up Shadow I will Kill You
Relationships: Amy Rose & Metal Sonic, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega & Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 66
Kudos: 78





	1. discourse

**Author's Note:**

> 1914 Coca Cola: haha pussy  
> Dr. Pepper: Can’t handle a simple chat, Doctor Robotnik? Pathetic  
> cucked by a hedgehog: literally shut the FUCK up Shadow I will Kill You
> 
> \---
> 
> Nicknames list:  
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Can  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal Sonic/Metal and Awkward

**Dr. Pepper:** I will personally fuck Sonic over just because he’s obnoxious

 **Literally Baby:** SONIC ISN’T OBNOXIOUS YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **Twink:** Hey!!! He’s not that bad????

 **Hammertime:** Shadow I will personally Smash you into the Sun if you make One More Of these Stupid Comments

 **Lit:** i am the sun

 **Twink:** Blaze???? I don’t think that’s the point of this????

 **Thumbs Up!:** I’d like to see you try, Faker!

 **Dr. Pepper:** we’ve gone over this you’re the faker here I am literally older than you

 **Thumbs Up!:** People mistake you for me, Shadow, not the other way around!

 **Mittnes:** Ok tbh tho somic can be a litlle annoying sometimes ngl

 **Literally Baby:** Not all the time!!!!! He means well okay!!! Stop being mean to Sonic, Shadow >:(

 **1914 Coca Cola:** Tails when is shadow _not_ being mean to _someone_

 **Can:** WHEN HE IS TIRED AT THE END OF THE DAY AND GRAY, FUZZ, AND NOIR CUDDLE UP TO HIM

 **Thumbs Up!:** the correct answer is that Shadow is always being mean to someone, even if it’s unintentional!

 **Thumbs Up!:** Also! Shadow! If you really find me so obnoxious, fight me!

 **Dr. Pepper:** Oh? Sonic starting a fight? Not a first but somehow still surprising to me

 **Hammertime:** SONIC BEAT HIS ASS I BELIEVE IN YOU

 **Literally Baby:** YEAH!! YOU GO SONIC!!!!

 **1914 Coca Cola:** I’m not taking sides lmao but like, Shadow, you go mann

 **Can:** UNLIKE ROUGE, I AM DEFINITELY TAKING SIDES. SHADOW IS INCREDIBLY POWERFUL, AND I BELIEVE IF HE WOULD NOT HOLD HIMSELF BACK, HE COULD FEASIBLY KILL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.

 **Dr. Pepper:** I don’t want to _kill_ him anymore.

 **Can:** WHICH IS WHY YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE AGAIN, SHADOW.

 **Dr. Pepper:** wow thanks Omega I really needed that utterly inspiring comment (sarcasm)

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** Literally a mood, Shadow, he’s a fucktard and I want to kill him

 **Dr. Pepper:** Again, not really going for murder here Doctor, more like just kicking him in the back of the head and leaving it at that

 **Literally Baby:** You’ve wanted to kILL SONIC BEFORE????

 **Twink:** well,,, Tails,,, you do know that, like, most of the people in this chat have tried to kill sonic at least once, right?

 **Mittnes:** inducling me ngl I wanted to beat him up because I thought he was going to like do not good things with the master emareld

 **Mittnes:** btw why is eggman even IN this chat hes like a huge jerk that’s wronged all of us???

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** BECAUSE I LITERALLY CANNOT LEAVE I WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE YOU CUCKERS GIVE ME CONSTANT HEADACHES AND I WANT IT TO FUCKING STOP BUT I C A N N O T L E A V E THE C H A T

 **1914 Coca Cola:** haha pussy

 **Dr. Pepper:** Can’t handle a simple chat, Doctor Robotnik? Pathetic

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** literally shut the FUCK up Shadow I will Kill You

 **Can:** YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING DOCTOR IVO ROBOTNIK. I WILL PERSONALLY FILL YOU FULL OF BULLETS.

 **Twink:** Hey!!! Can we not try to kill eachother???? Please :(

 **cucked by a hedgehog** has added **Metal Sonic**

 **Literally Baby:** FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **Lit:** Tails, you aren’t allowed to swear, you’re like 5

 **Literally Baby:** BE QUIET BLAZE I’VE FOUGHT IN A WAR >:(

 **Twink:** That doesn’t make you speshal Tails ://// So has everyone else here :/// except maybe Metal Sonic ig???

 **Metal Sonic:** why am I here literally leave me the fuck alone I swear to fucking god I am going to scream

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** METAL SONIC FOR FUCKS SAKE DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB AND KILL SONIC

 **Mittnes:** is no one gomma mention that omaga said shadow has pets?

 **Metal Sonic:** Hm… yeah no thanks piss off

 **Thumbs Up!** has kicked **cucked by a hedgehog**

 **Metal Sonic:** why am I here

 **Thumbs Up!:** Why are you not murderous!

 **Metal Sonic:** none of your business kAY BYE

 **Metal Sonic** has left the chat

 **Hammertime:** Hi! Literally what the fuck did I miss?

 **Hammertime:** Oh hey! Mister Eggbitch is finally gone!!

 **Mittnes:** How do I keep forgetting you sware??? Like all the time too?

 **Hammertime:** because I look so cute! :D

 **Mittnes:** what

 **Hammertime:** you are incredibly dense, Knuckles

 **Mittnes:** yep, dense and diysdkflasdfsllexic

 **Literally Baby:** Have you really gotten to the point where you don’t even try to spell dyslexic anymore :(

 **Mittnes:** TAILS I GOT TO THAT POINT YEARS AGO

 **Twink:** honestly I’m just bad at spelling and I’ve given up too :(

 **Hammertime** has added **Metal Sonic**

 **Metal Sonic:** what is this

 **Metal Sonic:** WHY AM I BACK HERE

 **Hammertime:** BECAUSE YOU’RE A PUSSY AND ALSO THIS IS AMY

 **Metal Sonic:** huh??? Oh

 **Hammertime** has changed **Metal Sonic** ’s nickname to **Metal And Awkward**

 **Metal And Awkward:** I am going to scream, goodbye

 **Dr. Pepper:** Good, bye

 **1914 Coca Cola:** LMAO HAHSNDHSD SHADOW DON’T BE RUDE

 **Dr. Pepper:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> 


	2. silver is worried, no one else cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twink: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT ANYMOOOOREEE
> 
> Thumbs Up!: Don’t worry about it! :D
> 
> Twink: THAT JUST MAKES ME WORRY MORE ABOUT IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people who left comments, it inspired me to actually update way sooner than I would have imagined-  
> And a thank you to Sapphire for providing a link to the comic I mentioned!  
> https://the-hydroxian-artblog.tumblr.com/post/165177162352/here-next-come-back-here-next-week-same
> 
> Character list:
> 
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Can/Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward

**Metal and Awkward:** Shadow The Hedgehog, of the people in this chat, aren’t you one of the ones I’ve wronged the least…?

**Dr. Pepper:** ...yesss…?

**Metal and Awkward:** You know what, nevermind-

**1914 Coca Cola:** SHADOW REEL IN YOUR BITTERNESS FOR LIEK FIVE MINUTES

**Dr. Pepper:** I already did that today, also, you never get onto Omega for being mean >:/

**Can:** THAT’S BECAUSE I’M THE FAVORITE, SHADOW.

**Dr. Pepper:** FUCKING BULLSHIT ROUGE HAS KNOWN ME LONGER ASSHOLE

**Twink:** can someone please explain to me what’s happening?????

**Literally Baby:** Oh don’t worry about it, Silver, they do this like, all the time hehe

**Thumbs Up!:** It’s really funny to watch!

**Dr. Pepper:** I am going to personally sneak into each and every one of your houses and steal ONE (1) of your left shoes. Or all of them. I’ll decide when I’m there.

**Thumbs Up!:** Nevermind! It’s terrifying to watch! Stay away from my shoes please, Shadow!

**Lit:** all of you shut up I’m playing animal crossing and I’m trying to catch a scorpion >:(

**Twink:** Oh!!! Blaze what’s your code?? I wanna friend you :3

**Lit:** hm…. Yeah you pass the vibe check, I’ll DM it to you

**Twink:** Yay!!!!

**Literally Baby:** Oh yeah! I have ACNH too!! I don’t have online though :(

**Thumbs Up!:** What!! That’s upsetting!

**Hammertime:** Oh! I don’t actually have New Horizons :/ I’m more excited for,,,, other games ig?

**Metal And Awkward:** Just say you want to play the new Doom game, we aren’t going to judge you.

**Hammertime:** METAL I DON’T THINK YOU’RE CAPABLE OF JUDGEMENT ON THAT

**Metal And Awkward:** I absolutely am, don’t slander me.

**Can:** ANIMAL CROSSING DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES FOR MY TASTE.

**1914 Coca Cola:** We Been Knew, Omega

**cucked by a hedgehog:** WHO NEEDS FRIENDS WHEN YOU CAN MAKE ROBOTS

**cucked by a hedgehog:** WAIT WHY AM I BACK HERE

**Literally Baby:** HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING BACK IN

**cucked by a hedgehog:** I DON’T KNOW LET ME OUT YOU FUCKERS

**Dr. Pepper:** if you can’t leave maybe it’s karma? For all the shit you’ve donne?

**Mittnes:** not that I’m defending Eggbitch over here but like,,,, you’re one to talk?????

**Dr. Pepper:** at least I act for humanity’s sake, arseface

**Thumbs Up!:** Shadow isn’t wrong! He is better than Eggman!

**Metal And Awkward:** I don’t believe I’ve actually personally met Shadow, but I can agree that he is better than Doctor Robotnik.

**Hammertime:** otherwise known as EGGBITCH H AHH AHAHA

**Thumbs Up!:** I love that nickname for him, Amy!

**1914 Coca Cola:** Completely unrelated but, Amy, want to join me on a shopping trip?

**Hammertime:** Depends on who else is coming… <<

**1914 Coca Cola:** Well, who else wants to come?

**Dr. Pepper:** I already know you’re going to make me come.

**1914 Coca Cola:** Shadow, I asked who else  _ wanted _ to come. Do  _ you _ want to come?

**Dr. Pepper:** ...Yes.

**Twink:** I want to come…? Please?

**1914 Coca Cola:** Not gonna stop you, Silver!

**Twink:** Yay!!

**Hammertime:** Hmm. I’ll come, but only if I can invite one of my friends!

**1914 Coca Cola:** Go for it, Amy! The more the merrier!

**Lit:** Rouge I just realized your username is referencing the time when Coca Cola was basically just cocaine.

**Mittnes:** It’s Rouge, what did you expect???

**1914 Coca Cola:** Well, Omega told me that alcohol wasn’t a soda… even though his username is just  _ Can! _

**Can** has changed their nickname to  **Sprite**

**Sprite:** IT IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE SODA, BUT I CHANGED IT.

**1914 Coca Cola:** Alright >:/

**Dr. Pepper:** This is why I’m the favorite

**Dr. Pepper:** I already had a soda name :/

**Mittnes:** Wait, why do you guys have matching usernames anyway???

**1914 Coca Cola:** It was a dare that we’ve sort of grown on :3

**Dr. Pepper:** please never ever use that face again

**1914 Coca Cola:** Hey, Silver used it!

**Dr. Pepper:** Yeah and he’s 14, you’re like four years older than him

**1914 Coca Cola:** I’m the only adult here and I relish in it. Other than Eggman, but he acts like a manbaby.

**Literally Baby:** I feel like I shouldn’t be in a chat full of teenagers but I don’t want to be left out!!!

**Hammertime:** Don’t worry Tails, I’m in the same boat, we can handle this >:D

**Twink:** h wait im having a dillema

**Twink:** why is everyone in this chat so many different ages????? This is hhhhhh

**Thumbs Up!:** Don’t question the logic of SEGA!

**Twink:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT ANYMOOOOREEE

**Thumbs Up!:** Don’t worry about it! :D

**Twink:** THAT JUST MAKES ME WORRY MORE ABOUT IT

**1914 Coca Cola:** tECHNICALLLYYY I’m an Adult

**Dr. Pepper:** WELL  _ TECHNICALLY _ I’M 65 AND WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT DO WE

**Sprite:** CALM DOWN, SHADOW,,,,

**Dr. Pepper:** everything is bullshit and I’m going to go feed the little demons

**1914 Coca Cola:** you say that like you're not the one that infected our apartment with cats

**Dr. Pepper:** _literally shut up or I will give your jewels to the strays_

**1914 Coca Cola:** OI DON’T TOUCH THOSE BITCH

**Sprite:** AS MUCH AS I WOULD USUALLY CONDONE FIGHTING DO NOT FIGHT AROUND BETA OR I WILL LIGHT THE APARTMENT ON FIRE WITH ALL OF YOU EXCEPT THE CATS INSIDE

**Metal And Awkward:** uh. Why are they threatening to kill each other

**Hammertime:** Oh don’t worry Metal! :D this is normal

**Metal And Awkward:** I don’t have the ability to worry

**Twink:** BUT I DO PLEASE DON’T KILL EACH OTHER

**Lit:** light em up up up light em up up up light em up up up  _ i’m on fireeee _

**Twink:** BLAZE PLEASE YOU AREN’T HELPINGGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how come no one mentions that time where Sonic was literally kidnapped and implied to be,,,, y'know,,,,  
> well I'm not gonna touch on angst Y E T my friends, this is still just a crackfic for my own personal amusement!! Although on that note, I'd like to thank everyone who commented again, it always makes my day when I see someone liked what I wrote (even though it's utterly stupid, I'm glad that other people find it as funny as I do)  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	3. a lurker arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Baby: wait Metal who did you even want to kill
> 
> Metal And Awkward: Robotnik, again
> 
> cucked by a hedgehog: BITCHASS STOP TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME YOU PIECE OF SRAP METAL
> 
> Metal And Awkward: Robotnik, Even More Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read this before I changed it, Infinite is no longer Nil, he's just Infinite again-
> 
> Character List:
> 
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Mister Zero

**Links:** [Metal Sonic AU](https://the-hydroxian-artblog.tumblr.com/post/165177162352/here-next-come-back-here-next-week-same)

* * *

**  
  
Metal And Awkward:** that moment when murder is suddenly okay

 **Twink:** MURDER IS NEVER OKAY METAL N O

 **Metal And Awkward:** metal yes :)

 **Hammertime:** Metal using an emoticon? That’s new

 **Lit:** hey, silver, murder is okay _sometimes_

 **Mister Zero:** Silver the Hedgehog: Tries to murder Sonic the Hedgehog and decides that Murder is Never Okay

 **Twink:** SHUT UP INFINITE YOU NEARLY KILLED THE WHOLE UNIVERSE >:(

 **Mister Zero:** Says the twink who ALSO nearly killed the whole universe lmao

 **Dr. Pepper:** what kind of dumbass spells out Mister rather than just putting Mr

 **Mister Zero:** Rookie, that’s who

 **Dr. Pepper:** ….Okay then. 

**Thumbs Up!:** Hey who wants ice cream!

 **Literally Baby:** ME!!! I want ice cream!!!!!! Please can I have some?

 ******Hammertime:** As long as you have strawberry then I’m all in

 **Metal And Awkward:** I cannot eat Ice Cream

 **Twink:** is there,,like, um. Chocolate

 **Dr. Pepper:** We have our own ice cream

 **1914 Coca Cola:** B UUUUT we wouldn’t be against hanging out.

 **Dr. Pepper:** …..fucking fine

 **Lit:** is there banana

 **Thumbs Up!:** I’m ordering for us from an ice cream store so yes!!

 **Thumbs Up!:** Meet us at the park!!

 **Mittnes:** Hey! I want some too! Can I have some chocolate too

 **Mister Zero:** Rookie and I are coming- I want oreo

 **Thumbs Up!:** I already know what Rookie wants!

 **Mister Zero:** good

 **Literally Baby:** wait Metal who did you even want to kill

 **Metal And Awkward:** Robotnik, again

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** BITCHASS STOP TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME YOU PIECE OF SRAP METAL

 **Metal And Awkward:** Robotnik, Even More Now

 **Hammertime:** Metal I’m getting you some blueberry icecream

 **Metal And Awkward:** I can’t even eat ice cream

 **Hammertime:** It’s the principle of it :>

 **Thumbs Up!:** If Metal Doesn’t End up Wanting his Blueberry Icecream, I’ll eat it!!

 **Metal And Awkward:** No it is MY ICECREAM it’s for mE

 **Literally Baby:** aaa!! Please calm down!!!

 **Hammertime:** He isn’t going to kill anyone over ice cream lmao

 **Dr. Pepper:** I might

 **1914 Coca Cola:** You might but you won’t because if killing was necessary you would do it with your team, Shadowww

 **Sprite:** IF FIRE IS INVOLVED I, TOO, WOULD LIKE TO JOIN IN

 **Dr. Pepper:** No literal killing is happening currently, I’m just attempting to keep Sonic and his brats away from my ice cream >:/

 **Mister Zero:** lmao who the hell would want your ice cream Shadow, it prolly sucks

 **Mister Zero:** if anyone went after Rookie's ice cream,

 **Dr. Pepper:** Infinite, you are the least intimidating person I know, other than Silver. 

**Twink:** HEY! I’m intimidating >:(

 **Literally Baby:** wait you think I can be intimidating

 **Hammertime:** wait you think I’m intimidating? :O

 **Dr. Pepper:** don’t think too hard about that, brats

 **Thumbs Up!:** Anyone can be intimidating if they have the right attitude!

 **Dr. Pepper:** Sonic, you aren’t intimidating. It’s almost a good thing- it means your enemies don’t expect you to be powerful.

 **Thumbs Up!:** Are you complimenting me? :O

 **Dr. Pepper:** Again, don’t think too hard about that

 **Thumbs Up!:** SHADOW IS COMPLIMENTING ME HOLY SHIT

 **Dr. Pepper:** SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLUE SHIT

 **Hammertime:** on another note, I want ice cream :/

 **Metal And Awkward:** More?

 **Hammertime:** yueah

 **1914 Coca Cola:** I could buy you some more ice cream ;3

 **Dr. Pepper:** Rouge she’s 12

 **1914 Coca Cola:** AS A MOTHERLY THING SHADOW

 **Hammertime:** HNSFHSDHF I WOULD LIKE SOME MORE ICE CREAM YES- BUT AS A MOTHERLY THING I’D FUCKING HOPE

 **1914 Coca Cola:** Everything is a motherly thing with me, sweetie, I’m eighteen. All of you kids are minors and I’m not a creep :>

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** I’M NOT A FUCKING MINOR I’M AN ADULT

 **1914 Coca Cola:** LIKE I’D EVER BE INTERESTED IN YOU LOL

 **Mittnes:** B uRRNNN

 **Dr. Pepper:** you’re only three years older than me, Rouge

 **1914 Coca Cola:** Still legally an adult when you are not sweetie :33

 **Sprite:** THANK YOU, ROUGE, FOR BEING A RESPONSIBLE ADULT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE

 **Hammertime:** can I just have my ice cream now p l eaaase ;w;

 **1914 Coca Cola:** of fucking course I’m coming over Right Now to get you some more ice cream

 **Literally Baby:** Sonic can _I_ have more ice cream :(

 **Thumbs Up!:** Are you sure that’s Healthy, Tails?

 **Literally Baby:** >:(

 **Thumbs Up!:** Okay, okay! Yes, you can have more ice cream! What kind?

 **Literally Baby:** Vanilla again, please!!!

 **Thumbs Up!:** Okay!

 **Mister Zero:** Lol I don’t have to ask anyone for more ice cream, I can just get some more all by myself >:3

 **Hammertime:** Yeah cuz ur not fucking 12 or 8 >:(

 **Twink:** Wait, Infinite, how old even are you??

 **Mister Zero:** I’m actually eighteen, as well!

 **1914 Coca Cola:** Wait, really? I’m not the only adult here? WOOHOO!

 **Mister Zero:** lol

 **Sprite:** IMPRESSIVE, BUT IS INFINITE A _RESPONSIBLE_ ADULT?

 **Mister Zero:** HAH Never lmao

 **1914 Coca Cola:** :(

 **Dr. Pepper:** Alas, Rouge once again remains the only responsible adult in this entire chat

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** i’M

 **Dr. Pepper:** A fucking manbaby and not responsible

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** _H_

 **Dr. Pepper:** Hah, can’t even take a minor insult? Weak coward.

 **1914 Coca Cola:** I remain the only responsible adult, and Eggbitch remains the the most whiny pussy ever LOL

* * *

Please join my friend and I's discord for updates and to chat! <https://discord.gg/wB4XnU9>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is leaving comments! It means a whole lot to me and it inspires me to keep writing this!! It really does mean a shit ton to me- H  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	4. A Bit Of Angst joins the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs Up!: It wasn’t that great, I’ll be honest!
> 
> Sprite: THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR.
> 
> Thumbs Up!: Ehh… it is! but I don’t want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Mister Zero  
> Rookie/Gadget: Cookie

Link: [Metal Sonic Comic](https://the-hydroxian-artblog.tumblr.com/post/165177162352/here-next-come-back-here-next-week-same%22%20rel=)

* * *

**Mister Zero:** That moment when you miss your therapy appointment hsnfhsjfhshsfshf

**Thumbs Up!:** That’s a mood!

**Dr. Pepper:** Unlike you idiots, I actually go to my therapy appointments,

**Twink:** Wait! Sonic, you go to therapy???

**Thumbs Up!:** Well, yeah! With everything I’ve been through, one would be surprised if I  _ didn’t _ need therapy!

**cucked by a hedgehog:** HAH

**Hammertime:** Eggbitch, if you say a single thing about anyone in this chat needing therapy and implying it’s a  _ bad thing, _ I am going to personally pint you into the sun. Or get Infinite to MAKE a sun for me to PINT YOU INTO

**Mister Zero:** quick reminder I Cannot Make Suns Anymore, but if I could I totally would jump on the occasion of burning the doctor alive

**Hammertime:** GOOD BECAUSE I MIGHT AS WELL JUST HAVE SOMEONE MAKE A FIRE, THAT WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH

**cucked by a hedgehog:** THERAPY IS FOR PUSSIES

**1914 Coca Cola:** Holy shit guys I think we just figured out why the doctor is such a Bitch! He doesn’t go to fucking therapy like he should be doing, and instead he tries to take over the world every other week!

**Thumbs Up!:** And he tortures hedgehogs

**Mister Zero:** and with That, I’m out, I’m not one for emotionally honest conversations

**Literally Baby:** Sonic… would you like to talk about what happened during those six months?

**Thumbs Up!:** ehh- I can wait to tell that to my therapist again, Tails!

**Sprite:** HMMM.

**Metal And Awkward:** …

**Metal And Awkward** has kicked  **cucked by a hedgehog.**

**Metal And Awkward:** There. That bitch doesn’t need to be here for this.

**Literally Baby:** Sonic…

**Thumbs Up!:** It wasn’t that great, I’ll be honest!

**Sprite:** THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR.

**Thumbs Up!:** Ehh… it is! but I don’t want to talk about it.

**Twink:** hey, fun idea guys: let’s change the subject and stop trying to get Sonic to pour his life into us, maybe?

**Literally Baby:** but…

**Thumbs Up!:** Yes Please!

**Literally Baby:** alright…

**Hammertime:** I’m making cupcakes!! does anyone here want to come bake with me?

**Thumbs Up!:** I don’t know how to bake, but I’d love to learn!

**Cookie:** Hi, i’m not dead!

**Cookie:** i saw cupcakes- oh woah emotional honesty- uh I’d like to help bake!!

**Hammertime:** sure thing, rookie!

**Cookie:** My name isn’t rookie :/

**Hammertime:** Oh. What  _ is _ your name? I don’t think you ever told us.

**Cookie:** Oh, it’s Gadget!

**Mittnes:** I didn’t know you had a name!

**Cookie:** well,,, I’m mute, so I don’t think I could have told you guys unless it was over text…?

**Thumbs Up!:** Well that’s okay!

**Mister Zero:** hhhhhhh I don’t know how to make anything unless it’s over a fire

**Cookie:** ??? I thought you were lurking on this chat

**Mister Zero:** I was until there was ice cream involved- and also people were making fun of each other so  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Cookie:** oh okay

**Mittnes:** I’d rather take a nap- sorry Amy

**Hammertime:** That’s okay!

**1914 Coca Cola:** we’re planning to head out and beat the shit out of eggman :>

**Sprite:** THERE WILL BE BURNING OF BADNIKS

**Dr. Pepper:** Omega is excited, I’d rather Eggbitch just shut up for a solid twenty four hours or more,

**Mister Zero:** I’d like Eggman to shut up forever, maybe? Perhaps lose all of his limbs, too? Mayhaps his head along with them?

**Cookie:** Infinite >:////

**Mister Zero:** wHAT?! I’M AGREEINg

**Cookie:** No violence! Even if it’s against Eggman. For now.

**Twink:** I feel like we can tolerate violence against Eggman…

**Lit:** I’m not against it

**Thumbs Up!:** neither am I!

**Hammertime:** as someone who threatened to bash eggbitch into the sun and would not hesitate to actually do so, I hereby give Infinite permission to wish violence on One Singular Person: Doctor Ivo ‘Eggman’ Robotnik!

**Mister Zero:** I greatly appreciate it, can I follow through on the threats, though?

**Cookie:** NO BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GIANT HOLE IN YOUR CHEST YOU DUMBASS

**Mister Zero:** Oh right, don’t remind me >:/

**Cookie:** I  _ have to _ or you’d go around stabbing robots and then paralyzing yourself >:////

**Literally Baby:** oh- Infinite  _ has _ gotten medical attention, right?

**Hammertime:** Yep, I made sure of it!

**Cookie:** He’s just a stubborn fool who hates being stuck in one place

**Mister Zero:** it’s true but you don’t have to say it >:////

**Thumbs Up!:** Are my cupcakes looking okay, Amy?

**Hammertime:** I think the look doesn’t matter nearly as much as what they might taste like, but they do smell amazing!

**Literally Baby:** are you implying Sonic’s cupcakes don’t look good >:O

**Hammertime:** Oh no, I’m not implying it!

**Hammertime:** They look awful! But, this  _ is _ Sonic’s first time baking,

**Thumbs Up!:** yep!

**Hammertime:** And they smell awesome! So, looks don’t really matter!

**Mittnes:** I agree! looks almost never matter

**Twink:** can I stop by and have some cupcakes :O

**Literally Baby:** Oh!!! Oh, Amy, could we have a cupcake party with you guys? Since you made cupcakes??!

**Hammertime:** Aww, sure! all the parties!

**Mister Zero:** ,,,Amy, may I come?

**Hammertime:** Of course!

**Mittnes:** …

**Hammertime:** Don’t be like that, Knuckles, he can barely walk! >:(

**Mittnes:** aLRight fINE. I’ll be there in ten.

**Hammertime:** I’ll see everyone there!!

* * *

discord! join us to chat some :>>> [Frolicsome Frat House](https://discord.gg/XyszVPX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! I recently read this really, really awesome fic, it took me like nine hours and it inspired me to change some things up about Infinite in here :> If you haven't already seen, I changed all of the "Nil" parts back to Infinite in the last chapter!
> 
> I really appreciate everyone's comments, and they keep inspiring me to write more! Thank you guys for the support!  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	5. eggman is going to fucking die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammertime: DOCTOR IVO ‘EGGMAN’ ROBOTNIK, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR STUPID, FAT, UGLY LITTLE FACE, I’M GOING TO SMASH IT IN WITH MY HAMMER.
> 
> Literally Baby: hOLY STARS
> 
> Hammertime: ITS HAMMERTIME, BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Mister Zero  
> Rookie/Gadget: Cookie

**Hammertime:** i am seriously going to murder someone :D A specific, very tall, very fat someone :D Who is a major dickhead :D

**Dr. Pepper:** Oh? What did Doctor Pussy do this time?

**cucked by a hedgehog:** LITERALLY WHAT THE FUCK

**Hammertime:** SOMEONE. DECIDED IT WOULD BE  _ FUN. _ TO R U I N MY CUPCAKE DAY BY SENDING HIS  _ STUPID _ ROBOTS AFTER ME.

**Mittnes:** hOhoOHhO LY shIT

**Hammertime:** DOCTOR IVO ‘EGGMAN’ ROBOTNIK, THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOUR STUPID, FAT, UGLY LITTLE FACE, I’M GOING TO SMASH IT IN WITH MY HAMMER.

**Literally Baby:** hOLY STARS

**Hammertime:** ITS HAMMERTIME, BITCHES

**cucked by a hedgehog:** WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T PLAN YOUR PARTIES IN THE CHAT WHERE I CAN SEE IT, THEY WOULDN’T GET RUINED BY MY ROBOTS

**Hammertime:** OHoHoHHOOO DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, ROBOTNIK? THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. I AM NOT THE ONE WITH CONTROL OVER YOUR DEADLY ASSHOLE ROBOTS. IT WAS YOUR OWN PERSONAL CHOICE TO SEND THOSE ROBOTS AFTER ME, AND I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY SMASH YOUR FACE IN UNTIL THAT STUPID NOSE OF YOURS IS A REGULAR SHAPE.

**Mittnes:** note to self, never crash one of Amy’s parties

**Hammertime:** The anger is less one of my parties getting crashed and more that Eggbitch is ruining the time I was spending with Sonic, who really fucking needed some time to relax

**1914 Coca Cola:** Speaking of Sonic, he’s been oddly quiet.

**Literally Baby:** He’s taking a napp :P I made him get some actual sleep so all of you better leave him alone >:(

**1914 Coca Cola:** Ah! Of course. Not my intention to wake him, then.

**Twink:** I would like to offer my assistance in beating the crap out of eggman

**Hammertime:** that would be greatly appreciated! Anyone else wanna join the beat-up-eggman squad?

**Literally Baby:** me!!!

**Cookie:** hhhhhhhello i am here for the beat up eggman squad

**Sprite:** TEAM DARK WOULD NOT BE AGAINST TEAMING UP WITH YOU, AMY ROSE.

**Hammertime:** Great! I’ll invite the rest of my team, then, too! Then we can all group together and beat the shit out of Eggman!

**Mister Zero:** ...hEy

**Cookie:** INFINITE YOU STILL HAVE A HOLE IN YOUR CHEST

**Mister Zero:** No i don’t!!! Tails made me a cyborg, remember?! I want to beat the fuck out of the doctor too!!

**Cookie:** Absolutely not, sir! you need some fucking rest okay!!

**Mittnes:** Gadget says fuck?????

**Cookie:** only when absolutely necessary!!

**Mister Zero:** absolutely necessary meaning whenever he’s being a big spoilsport >:/

**Cookie:** NO it MEANS whenever you’re being a stubborn jackass again!!

**Mister Zero:** excuse you but I am a jack-AL not a jack-ASS

**Cookie:** shut your up fuck

**Mittnes:** HfbHSFJKShlkFksjLKHfhjS

**Twink:** Knuckles are you Okay

**Mittnes:** Yes

**1914 Coca Cola:** hAH! He’s laughing his ass off, that’s what’s happening there

**Sprite:** IT IS AMUSING.

**Dr. Pepper:** True

**Hammertime:** I agree, the two of them are very cute, buT IM FUCKING SERIOUS GUYS I AM GOING TO TURN EGGMAN INTO A FLESHY RED PASTE

**Thumbs Up!:** Amyyyyyhhhhh murder is not okay no matter who it is,,

**Literally Baby:** SONIC WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AAAAAAA

**Thumbs Up!:** im not tired!

**Mittnes:** you aren’t capitalizing anything and you’re barely using punctuation, Sonic-

**Hammertime:** You’re tired enough to take a longer nap, that’s for sure!

**Literally Baby:** as much as I agree with the no killing thing you need sleep Sonic!!!

**Thumbs Up!:** But I’m not tired!

**Hammertime:** Sureeee. I’m coming over, you stubborn blue dumbass.

**Literally Baby:** We’re at our place :D

**Hammertime:** I figured! I’ll bring some things uwu

**Sprite:** WHILE YOU DO THAT, DO YOU MIND IF WE GO AHEAD?

**Hammertime:** send me a notif when you find that asshole and I’ll be over in a jiffy~!

**Metal And Awkward:** It’s crucify eggman time

**Literally Baby:** Eggman better not come back

**cucked by a hedgehog:**

**cucked by a hedgehog** has left the chat.

**Hammertime:** HES GONE HOLY CRAP HE’S GONE FU C K Y E A H!!!!!!

**Metal And Awkward:** we still plan on killing him, right?

**Hammertime:** Oh absolutely! But right now, Sonic deserves my energy more than that fat mustache bitch ever did.

**Thumbs Up!:** thanks amy!

**Hammertime:** Anytime, Sonic!! You’re a great friend!

**Thumbs Up!:** I should be saying the same thing to you

**Literally Baby:** yes friends all of us our friends now take a friggin nap Sonic

**Thumbs Up!:** alright alright i’m turning my phone off-

**Hammertime:** and then taking a nap, yes?

**Thumbs Up!:** yeah yeah!! jeesh

**Hammertime:** we just care about you, okay, Sonic?

**Literally Baby:** yeah!!!

**Cookie:** sleep well!

**Mittnes:** yeah dude

**Dr. Pepper:** Sleep.

**1914 Coca Cola:** have a good nap!

**Sprite:** REPLENISH YOUR ENERGY PEACEFULLY

**Metal And Awkward:** what omega said

**Hammertime:** sleep well!

**Literally Baby:** Sleepp!!!! well!!!

**Twink:** have a good nap, Sonic!

**Lit:** sleeping is good yes,

**Mister Zero:** naps are great. I’m gonna take one too, you have a good nap or w/e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I come back again with a sudden update! and yes, I did just update two of my fics in the same night, only an hour or so after one another. I finally finished school and I have nothing else to do hndnfjsdhfjhjdfhks
> 
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	6. depression food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hammertime: what in the huckery fuckery happened here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys- but, hey, I'm not dead!  
> \---  
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Mister Zero/Nullshit  
> Rookie/Gadget: Cookie

**Literally Baby:** what’s the current mood of the chat?

**Mittnes:** other than it’s like 3 am, uh pretty solid rn. I could probably punch someone without falling asleep

**Dr. Pepper:** It’s raining pretty hard right now.

**Literally Baby:** yeyyhdah,,,,

**Literally Baby:** I can hear the lightning through my headphones even with my music all the way up and it's freaking me the frick out

**Mister Zero:** I have successfully gotten my claws on an entire container of chocolate frosting and an entire box of retro jammers kool-aid.

**Metal And Awkward:** I do not sleep, so the time doesn’t bother me- however I am currently unable to charge, due to the storm. I cannot risk being electrocuted.

**Dr. Pepper:** Omega is currently in ‘sleep mode’, basically he can wake up whenever he needs, but it’s to save power.

**Metal And Awkward:** That is a smart idea.

**Literally Baby:** I can’t sleep cuz of the lightning but im glad not very many of us are up rn haha-

**Literally Baby:** it means people are actually getting sleep when they need it

**Dr. Pepper:** Yeah. I have difficulty sleeping even without the storm.

**Mister Zero:** haha mood- then again i think I’m just overall a mess right now

**Cookie:** DID YOU SERIOUSLY EAT THE WHOLE FUCKING THING I CAN’T FIND THE CHOCOLATE FROSTING

**Cookie:** I N F I N I T E

**Mister Zero:** nah it’s haha just in my room still. Its sweet enough i can’t eat it all at once like that

**Cookie:** okay good. Don’t eat it all, im going back tf to bed h

**Literally Baby:** good night bud!

**Later, Around Noon  
**

**Hammertime:** what in the huckery fuckery happened here

**Hammertime:** oh right, the storm last night- sorry tails!!! I had earmuffs i was planning to give you and I didn’t have the chance :(

**Literally Baby:** it’s alright amy!! Don’t worry about it lol

**Mister Zero:** hehehe don’t tell cookie but i ate all the chocolate frosting

**Thumbs Up!:** Tails, you know I wouldn’t have minded you coming to get me!

**Cookie:** INFINITE YOU W H A T

**Literally Baby:** I know, but I didn’t want to bother you!! You were actually sleeping last night

**Mister Zero:** IM JOKING IM JOKING BY THE STARS CALM DOWN

**Thumbs Up!:** I’m willing to sacrifice sleep for you, Tails! You didn’t have to stay up all night!

**Cookie:** DONT FUCKING PLAY ME LIKE THAT, WHERE’S THE CONTAINER I NEED TO MAKE SURE

**Mister Zero:** I promise you it’s the same as it was when I put it down-

**Literally Baby:** You shouldn’t  _ have _ to sacrifice sleep for me! And you don’t! Which is a good thing! I should be over my fear by now, but for some reason I’m  _ not! _

**Thumbs Up!:** Tails, it isn’t your fault!

**Cookie:** Container found- at least you were telling the truth… but instead the fuCKING LITTLE BITES ARE MISSING

**Mister Zero:** I had a sweet tooth….

**Literally Baby:** It kind of is my fault! If I wasn’t afraid of lightning, none of this would be a problem!

**Cookie:** your sweet tooth could fUCKING KILL YOU,  _ BECAUSE YOU KEEP DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT NONE OF YOUR ORGANS ARE IN THE RIGHT PLACE _

**Mister Zero:** You know, that wouldn’t be a problem if you assholes didn’t fucking RIP AN ENTIRE ASS ROCK OUT OF MY CHEST, WHERE IT WAS  _ EMBEDDED- _

**Mitnes:** can someone please explain what the fUck is happening

**Hammertime:** TAILS! Being afraid of lightning is  _ not your fault. _ Both of you need to stop blaming yourselves. The storm is over now, so Tails, why don’t you take a nap?

**Hammertime:** Infinite, I’m sorry. We didn’t know. Cookie, everyone needs a little sugar every now and then- and it won’t  _ actually _ kill him. Tails stabilized him completely, so he’s fine- he just has low stamina.

**Mister Zero:** ugh, don’t remind me

**Cookie:** my name is literally Gadget I have Said This Before

**Hammertime:** NOW WOULD EVERYONE P L E A S E calm the fuck down? Thanks! :)

**The Next Goddamn Day  
**

**1914 Coca Cola:** what the hell did I miss

**Dr. Pepper:** idk stuff? I was barely paying attention

**Mittnes:** there were like two different combcvisdfersafisdosdfjs going on at the same time

**Twink:** Conversatons*

**Twink:** fuck

**Mittnes:** you of all people should not be tryin g to correct me on my spelling,

**Mittnes:** “speshul”

**Twink:** SHut the fUCK UP whERE i CAme FRoM pEOplE dIDn’T fUCKinG hAVE bOokS

**1914 Coca Cola:** oh thank god the petty drama is back

**Lit:** what’s going on here? I decided to turn my phone off for two days, for my mental health

**Mittnes:** I think everyone fucking needs that lmao

**Metal And Awkward:** As far as I can tell…

**Metal And Awkward:** Tails couldn’t sleep the night before last because of the lightning, and Infinite had a depressive episode and ate half a container of chocolate frosting.

**Metal And Awkward:** Then the morning after, two conversations happened at once: Gadget was scolding Infinite for eating too much sugar, while Sonic attempted to talk to Tails and it evolved into the two of them blaming themselves for things that weren’t their fault.

**Metal And Awkward:** Amy ended up getting onto both conversations and the chat was silent until now.

**1914 Coca Cola:** well hELLO there mister lurker ;3

**Metal And Awkward:** I’m not ‘lurking’, I simply only speak when acceptable or if offering information. It’s a simple enough process

**Lit:** thank you for the rundown! I didn’t feel like scrolling up through everything I missed. It’s appreciated.

**Mittnes:** is everyone else like, taking a break from the chat too or something??

**Mister Zero:** Wolf Boy and the Protagonist Gang are all out except for you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Mittnes:** huh. weird

**Mittnes:** Not you?

**Mister Zero:** well I live with a robot and a workaholic wolf in a tiny shitty apartment with a shit ton of security shit in case either me or the robot go evil or smthn

**Mister Zero:** Metal is cool and all, but they’re kind of difficult to keep a conversation with

**Metal And Awkward:** Take a moment to reflect on yourself relating to what you just said, Infinite

**Mister Zero:** literally fuck off

**Mittnes:** ah, I see…?

**1914 Coca Cola:** the drive for social interaction- I understand, sweetie. 

**Dr. Pepper:** I can relate to the “tiny shitty apartment with a shit ton of security shit in case either me or the robot go evil or smthn” part.

**1914 Coca Cola:** HSADUFAHSKFJASD MY APARTMENT IS NOT SHITTY OR TINY YOU A S S

**Dr. Pepper:** no, yours isn’t, but mine fucking is

**1614 Coca Cola:** we live in the same apartment you jackass

**Dr. Pepper:** Ah yes, which is exactly why we’re making eye contact as we text each other on a group chat instead of speaking out loud

**Mister Zero:** I never once thought in my entire life I would say this, but,

**Mister Zero:** Mood, Shadow

**Metal And Awkward:** I have the ability to kill you right now.

**Mister Zero:** so the fuck do I, bitchass, but are you gonna do it?

**Metal And Awkward:** …

**Mister Zero:** fucking exactly

**Twink:** I can’t tell if a fight or multiple fights are about to break out

**Mittnes:** there better not be any fights, or both Metal and Infinite won’t be getting off lightly

**Twink:** I mean I’m also kinda worried about Rouge and Shadow but okay

**Mittnes:** eh we already know Shadow won’t kill anyone without reason

**Lit:** Besides, Silver. We already know Rouge, Shadow and Omega are all like siblings to each other. Siblings get in fights, but they wouldn’t kill each other.

**Twink:** alright :/

**Mister Zero** has changed their nickname to  **Nullshit**

**Nullshit:** aight hoes I’m out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys........ sorry about not updating for like two weeks or something, I've lost track of time  
> Quarantine is really getting to me, and I've basically become a workaholic to deal with it- I've been working on minecraft projects, art, and various other stories to the point where I can hardly even make time for my friends and the stories I actually enjoy anymore... whoops, unhealthy coping mechanisms!  
> uh, but, here, have some juice  
> fun fact: Infinite eating half a container of chocolate frosting is something I actually did. I also have drank most of a box of the "kool aid retro jammers"  
> its called rock-a-dile red. its sweet af and my relationship with it is "ah yes, this is food"  
> anyway have a good day y'all. or night or something  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	7. lets just add everyone to the chat today, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nullshit: wow this really IS just lets-add-everyone-to-the-chat day
> 
> Metal And Awkward: You are not wrong
> 
> Nullshit: of fucking course I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! your comments really helped!!!  
> I felt a little better so I thought I'd add another chapter :'D I hope you enjoy!!  
> \----  
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Nullshit  
> Rookie/Gadget: Cookie  
> Charmy: michael with a b  
> Espio: im 11 so shut the fuck up  
> Vector: interior crocodile  
> Cream: Ice Cream  
> Big: Frog Friend  
> Jet: Fst  
> Storm: Lrg  
> Wave: Smrt  
> Tails Doll: Tailed

**Twink:** hey how do you actally spell neccessartyy

 **Twink:** and embarrrressssssment bc i can never remmber

 **Mittnes:** uhhhhhffffuck if i know??????

 **Literally Baby:** uhh i remember necessary because its um. “A shirt has One **C** ollar and two **S** leeves”!!!

 **Literally Baby:** embarrassment is just two rs and two s’s!! Double friends. Also its e, a, a, e

 **Mittnes:** so like a sandwhich if e is the bread and a is the sandwhich,, uh filling??

 **Literally Baby:** yeah pretty much!!!!!

 **Twink:** oh!! Thamk you!!! I keep forgetting h

 **Thumbs Up!:** Woo! Education on main! Fuck yeah!

 **Literally Baby:** and the nice thing about phones is that you can always use voice to text, autocorrect, or just ask the chat like you did just now!!!!!

 **Mittnes:** thats super useful cuz despite using my super epic phone’s cool tint thingy for my dislixidciiisica i still cant spell it lol

 **Twink:** haha mood lol

 **Twink:** i mena about the not being able to spell thing- i dont have the uh. yeah

 **Spite:** DYSLEXIA.

 **Twink:** yeah that- its like. Really complicated hbvfhghd

 **Thumbs Up!:** The one thing we can all agree on!

 **Thumbs Up!:** Dyslexia is a bitch to spell!

 **Dr. Pepper:** Also, eggman is a cunt and deserves to be pinted into the sun.

 **Thumbs Up!:** Well, that’s implied! Haha!

 **Hammertime:** ofc! Oh btw guys!!! I hope you don't mind but I really wanna invite Cream and like. Some of the others to this chat!! Especially since we don't have eggbitch here anymore- hopefully!!!

 **1914 Coca Cola:** I mean, we already have Metal here, so why not? :3

 **Thumbs Up!:** Go for it, Amy!

 **Hammertime:** alright!!!!!

 **Hammertime** has added **Cream Rabbit**

**Hammertime** has added **Big**

**Hammertime** has added **Charmy**

**Hammertime** has added **Espio**

**Hammertime** has added **Vector**

**Hammertime** has added **Jet**

**Hammertime** has added **Storm**

**Hammertime** has added **Wave**

 **Charmy:** YOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Jet:** what the FUCK

 **Hammertime:** hey guys!!!!!!!! Amy here, welcome to the gc!!! 

**Storm:** ah???

 **Jet:** why are WE here though

 **Thumbs Up!:** Because this gc is for our friends!

 **Espio:** Ah, a group chat for friends? That’s convenient. What all do you talk about here?

 **Twink:** well have the time we’re memeing and the other have we’re planning Eggman’s death

 **Mittnes:** Not quiet true!! We had ice cream as a group once, and then had a cupcake party!

 **Twink:** oh right

 **Espio:** Sounds chaotic.

 **Charmy:** WELL!! We ARE called Team Chaotix!!!! Embrace the chaos, Espieee!!

 **Espio:** please stop

 **Wave:** oh, cool, time to mute this, bye

 **Literally Baby:** aww :( why tho

 **Jet:** We’re busy. but thanks for like, adding us i guess? Jeesh

 **Charmy** has changed their nickname to **michael with a b**

**michael with a b** has changed **Espio** ’s nickname to **im 11 so shut the fuck up**

**michael with a b** has changed **Vector** ’s nickname to **interior crocodile**

 **michael with a b:** whaddya think!!

 **interior crocodile:** It’s accurate Charmy!

 **interior crocodile:** Just, maybe don’t change anyone else’s nicknames, ok?

 **im 11 so shut the fuck up:** Charmy! A vine reference? Really?

 **michael with a b:** why are you booing me? Im right

 **michael with a b:** actually Im just Happy u got the vine refrence lmao!!!

 **Cookie:** lol! Hi guys

 **interior crocodile:** Rookie? Damn, dude, whats up!

 **Cookie:** my names actually Gadget!! Nothing much! :D

 **interior crocodile:** Oh! Sorry, dude!

 **Cream:** hihi!! X3

 **Literally Baby:** Cream pls never change thats adorable

 **Cream:** o! Thx, um…. Tails!!

 **Literally Baby:** o right- If anyone’s confused as to who’s who, there’s a list under chat details!! It has the username underneath the nicknames lol

 **im 11 so shut the fuck up:** Ah, thank you, Tails.

 **Cookie:** It’s ok, Vector! I don’t mind much

 **Big:** Hellllllo!!!! Ffr i e nds!!!!!

 **interior crocodile:** Hi Big- okay, didn’t mean to offend you :(

 **Hammertime:** Hi Big!

 **Cookie:** Hi big! Don’t worry, Vector, you’d didn’t offend me lol. It happens like all the time haha

 **Thumbs Up!:** Hey there Big!

 **Literally Baby:** Hey big!

 **interior crocodile:** Ok Gadget ;>>

 **Cream:** hiya big!!!!!

 **Big:** How Do? You Change Your Nickname????

 **Twink:** Hi..?

 **Cream:** o!! I can show u big!! Give me a sec

 **Big** has changed their nickname to **Frog Friend**

 **Frog Friend:** Yay!!! Thank you Cream!

 **Cream:** np big!

 **Frog Friend** has changed **Cream** ’s nickname to **Ice Cream**

 **Ice Cream:** o! Thx big!!

 **Frog Friend:** No Problem Cream!!

 **1914 Coca Cola:** The purity in this chat is off the charts, W ow

 **Dr. Pepper:** yeah, wow

 **Metal And Awkward:** Amy, may I add a friend?

 **Hammertime:** Sure, as long as they don’t work with Eggman!

 **Metal And Awkward:** Of course not.

 **Metal And Awkward** has added **Tails Doll**

**Metal And Awkward** has changed **Tails Doll** ’s nickname to **Tailed**

 **Metal And Awkward:** Tailed isn’t on very often.

 **Nullshit:** wow this really IS just lets-add-everyone-to-the-chat day

 **Metal And Awkward:** You are not wrong

 **Nullshit:** of fucking course I'm not

 **Thumbs Up!** Has changed **Jet** ‘s nickname to **Fst**

**Thumbs Up!** Has changed **Storm** ‘s nickname to **Lrg**

**Thumbs Up!** Has changed **Wave** ‘s nickname to **Smrt**

 **Lrg:** very funny!! I am also going to mute this chat!!

 **Thumbs Up!:** Wow, rude lol!

 **Lit:** Well this is an interesting turn of events..?

 **Hammertime:** Good afternoon, Blaze!

 **Lit:** There’s so many more people…!

 **interior crocodile:** Wait, Infinite, Metal Sonic AND Tails Doll are in this chat???

 **cucked by a hedgehog:** HAH

 **Hammertime** has kicked **cucked by a hedgehog**

 **interior crocodile:** Was that eggman???

 **1914 Coca Cola:** emphasis on Was, if he keeps that up she really will pint him into the sun,

 **interior crocodile:** Im Sorry w HA T

 **Hammertime:** Infinite and Metal aren’t actively evil anymore!! They’re also under close watch, so don’t worry about them. Tails Doll is uh,, probably okay? I trust Metal, he’s been good. Eggbitch somehow keeps getting into the chat but we kick him pretty much every time

 **interior crocodile:** So… I _shouldn’t_ be worried, or I should?

 **Hammertime:** Infinite and Metal are definitely fine, Tails Doll is probably fine, and Eggman can be decimated on sight!

 **im 11 so shut the fuck up:** Alright, thank you for clarifying.

 **Nullshit:** I have a sneaking suspicion you noobs were planning my death, which like, epic sauce, yakn? It warms my nonexistent heart to knw u guys think abt me lmaoooo

 **Metal And Awkward:** Your slowly deteriorating grammar is making my motors whirr uncomfortably. If you don’t stop I will almost certainly stab you.

 **Nullshit:** oh? Bet. you aint gonna do it now, huh, hoe? Fucking try me bitch

 **Cookie:** YOU TWO BETTER FUCKIGN NOT START FIGHTING OR I WILL FIND YOU AND PUT YOU IN THE TIMEOUT BOXES

 **Metal And Awkward:** …

 **Nullshit:** whatever

 **Thumbs Up!:** Well, on a different note! 

**Thumbs Up!:** It is, according to Tails, nap time!

 **Literally Baby:** yes, now go to bed!!!!!

 **Thumbs Up!:** It’s a nap, not sleep!! But okay!

 **interior crocodile:** Wait they have timeout boxes what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make this one very interesting- it's just adding a whole bunch of characters, really,,,, btw, quick warning: A lot of the characters I just added I barely know a single thing about, I just thought the cast was a little small haha,,,, so, if i write em a bit ooc im sorry :(  
> i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter tho!!! I've been doing better btw :) Instead of eating pure sugar out of a can, I've been making actual food!! Woohoo!  
> have a good day/night :>  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


	8. chaos no matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal And Awkward: You have a spirit, it’s simply a jackass spirit.
> 
> Nullshit: says you, tin fucker
> 
> Cookie: GUYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waddup i am back again with some Beloved Content  
> \--  
> Knuckles: Mittnes  
> Shadow: Dr. Pepper  
> Rouge: 1914 Coca Cola  
> Omega: Sprite  
> Sonic: Thumbs Up!  
> Tails: Literally Baby  
> Amy: Hammertime  
> Silver: Twink  
> Eggman: cucked by a hedgehog  
> Blaze: Lit  
> Metal Sonic: Metal and Awkward  
> Infinite: Nullshit  
> Rookie/Gadget: Cookie  
> Charmy: michael with a b  
> Espio: im 11 so shut the fuck up  
> Vector: interior crocodile  
> Cream: Ice Cream  
> Big: Frog Friend  
> Jet: Fst  
> Storm: Lrg  
> Wave: Smrt  
> Tails Doll: Tailed

**Around 4 AM  
**

**interor crocodile:** Bow down to your god

**Fst:** HHHH

**michael with a b:** _ bows down _

**im 11 so shut the fuck up:** fuck god

**interior crocodile:** Yes please

**Lrg:** oh ok

**im 11 so shut the fuck up:** i live in the void

**im 11 so shut the fuck up:** no

**interior crocodile:** :(

**Fst:** “fuck god”

**Fst:** when? where?

**Metal And Awkward:** take one singular look at Zeus

**Thumbs Up!:** "Are ya ready, bug?"

**Thumbs Up!:** FUck!

**Literally Baby:** Bug?

**Hammertime:** Bug

**Fst:** BUG!?

**Ice Cream:** bug  **🐛**

**1914 Coca Cola:** ....

**Frog Friend:** Bug!! :D

**1914 Coca Cola:** **🐛** = 🍆

**Hammertime:** N O

**Frog Friend:** o h

**Frog Friend:** nO

**Hammertime:** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

**Nullshit:** HAHHANSNDHF

**Twink:** I DROPPED MY PRETZELS

**Twink:** _ despair noises _

**Smrt:** “fuck god”

**Smrt:** id fuck god ;)))))) @

**Hammertime:** WHABBSHSNDJEJEHD

**Dr. Pepper:** this disrespect of insects is going to result in someone dead

**Fst:** or was the message saying that there's a god of fuck?

**Hammertime:** zeus

**Fst:** ok but Zeus isn't known as the God of Fuck

**Fst:** Not officially

**Fst:** although it totally describes him imo

**Smrt:** he absolutely is

**Smrt:** tho

**Smrt:** i mean,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Nullshit:** aww man this app won't let me do crazy zalgo text

**Hammertime:** :000

**Tailed:** uwu

**Nullshit:** it gets cut off :(

**Tailed:** yeah :(

**michael with a b:** hey guys i’m on a tight schedule here and it’s really stressful ....supposed to be taking some friends to area 51 in my barbie car...but it’s too slow and we have to be at washington dc in 1 hour then to area 51 the next....please help and donate to my paypal...

**Fst:** DC to Area 51 in an hour?

**michael with a b:** oh no my barbie car broke

**michael with a b:** ;O;

**Nullshit:** if i had to use one word to describe me, it would be

**Nullshit:** broke

**Metal And Awkward:** broke

**michael with a b:** broke

**Nullshit:** h u cant even say that u have like 20 bucks

**Metal And Awkward:** fuk u

**Tailed:** Im the barbie car no cap

**michael with a b:** uh oh

**Lit:** I have precisely -13% of an idea of what's on

**michael with a b:** my barbei car just blew up

**Lit:** ...

**Lit:** Make that -50%

**michael with a b:** How am i supposed to take the gang to area 51 now ???

**Tailed:** Dont its a waste :(

**Tailed:** remember aliens are at area 52

**Dr. Pepper:** im an alien

**1914 Coca Cola:** we been knew, Shadow

**Around Noonish  
**

**Cookie:** is no one going to comment on how Tails Doll just joined into the conversation with no prompting earlier??

**Nullshit:** Tailed can exist when she wants to

**Cookie:** right, sorry. Tailed

**Tailed:** tailed is a stupid name but i am sad to admit i can think of nothing better

**Metal And Awkward:** I feel as if I were just violated, hacked, but in a spiritual sense. Not that I have a spirit.

**Nullshit:** HAH, me

**Metal And Awkward:** You have a spirit, it’s simply a jackass spirit.

**Nullshit:** says you, tin fucker

**Cookie:** GUYS!

**Mittnes:** whait why where so many of us up last night

**Thumbs Up!:** Trauma?

**Literally Baby:** lightning >:(

**Ice Cream:** I dont even remember being up last night…. aparently i was tho!

**Hammertime:** I went to bedd wayyy to late.. or maybe it counts as early, i dunno

**Twink:** I’d say early! Because it was after 3 am?

**Dr. Pepper:** you guys went to sleep? i wish

**Nullshit:** you guys went to sleep? i wish

**Dr. Pepper:** ....

**Nullshit:** …

**Tailed:** 👀

**1914 Coca Cola:** literally all of you PLEASe shut up i have a Major Headache and the notifications are Not helping

**Sprite:** CAN YOU NOT JUST TURN THE NOTIFICATIONS OFF, ROUGE?

**1914 Coca Cola:** I can but im also hungover, lazy, and tired

**1914 Coca Cola:** oh wait, haha! Im not hungover what are you talking about

**1914 Coca Cola:** shadow dont kill anyone

**Dr. Pepper:** Whatever.

**Cookie:** INFINITE, METAL, TAILED I SWEAR TO FUCK IF I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE DOING CHORES. I KNOW YOU DO COMMUNITY SERVICE BUT YOU  _ LIVE HERE _

**Metal And Awkward:** I am on my way, apologies.

**Nullshit:** omw or whatever

**Tailed:** suck ups

**Nullshit:** I could tear you apart with my actual teeth

**Metal And Awkward:** I could tear you apart with my claws

**Nullshit:** If your doll doesn't shut its face it won’t have one, Metal

**Metal And Awkward:** Neither will you, Infinite.

**Nullshit:** You wanna bet?!

**Cookie:** GUYS!

**Mittnes:** oh shit

**Lit:** They aren’t supposed to kill each other, right? That’s against the rules?

**Tailed:** this is fun.

**interior crocodile:** having recently been informed of the time out boxes,

**interior crocodile:** Should I go get them?

**Cookie:** YES PLEASE THEY ARE ACTUALLY LITERALLY ABOUT TO FIGHT EACH OTHER

**Cookie:** INFINITE IS STILL SICK BUT NEITHER OF THEM ARE GOING TO HOLD BACK AND THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Frog Friend:** :( sounds very sad :( Froggy could help?

**Mittnes:** What could a frog POSSIBLY do?!

**Hammertime:** Actually, Big! That’s a great idea, Froggy will calm Infinite down! Get Tailed, too, but make sure he’s not being a jackass. If he’s being a jackass, I’ll be right over with a bird friend instead!

**Frog Friend:** ok!

**Mittnes:** hhhh, allright fine. I trust yuo Amy.

**Hammertime:** thank you.

**Lit:** Sometimes I vaguely wonder if I should just mute this chat and stick to my other one, with Vanilla and Tikal. However, I think the chaos of this one is just…

**Lit:** hilarious

**Ice Cream:** i have no idea whats going on!

**michael with a b:** oooo fights! Cna I help!!!!

**im 11 so shut the fuck up:** No, Charmy.

**michael with a b:** :(

**im 11 so shut the fuck up:** It’s not really detective work in any way if we already know exactly what happened.

**michael with a b:** ok fIIIInnnne

**Smrt:** did the evil jackal boy die?

**Cookie:** He isn’t evil anymore! Also I really hope not I think I would cry

**Hammertime:** He’s getting better, though this isn’t really a good example-

**Cookie:** please do not let him die I would actually sob. In public

**Lrg:** ?? didn’t he try to Kill You?

**Cookie:** AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhhh 😭

**cucked by a hedgehog:** At this point I do not even have to Try to kill you dumbasses anymore hAHaAHAA

**Literally Baby:** oh you mOTHE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually posted? Hi guys!  
> I appreciate every comment you guys leave, by the way!!  
> Haha, anyway! I've gone back and edited everything to add my tumblr and discord link, huzzah! hopefully that means more people will join us on the server, h  
> Sorry if this one doesn't make much sense- I'm also sorry that I don't update regularly :( I'd try harder but I'm also mentally exhausted  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this!!  
> Here's my discord! https://discord.gg/HVpuUP3  
> and my tumblr! https://remmieapproved.tumblr.com/  
> -remmie


End file.
